Cecilia Phantomhive
by Shmannon
Summary: What if Ciel Had a twin sister?
1. A Life story

What if Ciel had a twin sister? Would she have blonde hair like her mothers? Would she have eyes like her mother or father? What would she be like? Well here is the story Of Cecilia Phantomhive.

*14 years ago*

"Huff huff" "Where should we go? No one would want her, except me." "Darling, we have to do it, it's the only way to save her and her brother." "I know but, but I dont want to give away my child." Tears ran down the mothers eyes. Her heart broken for what she was about to do. She dropped her only daughter on a footstep with a note on it.

Please take my daughter, I love her so much but I do not want to lose her. Her name is Cecilia. Please take care of her intill she is old enough.

The door open, seeing an old lady. The old lady picked her up and read the note. She brought her in the house and put her next to the fire and made her some warm milk. Cecilias eyes open up and saw the old lady. The old lady smiled at the young Cecilia, knowing they will have a wonderful time together... which she thought.

*6 years later*

Cecilia ran away from the old ladys house. The old lady was searching for Cecilia day and night yelling, "It isnt safe! Come home!" Cecilia ran as fast as she could, for the old lady abused her for a year now. When Cecilia was far from the house, she stop walking. Within a few days would be her birthday and did not want the same thing that happens everyday, even her birthday. She went into an alley to see 4 men there.

"Well, are'nt you a pretty girl." One of the men said. "So? What if I am?" Cecilia said. "Do you know where to go to the orphanage?" "Yea... Follow us." Cecilia was so relived, she follow them, into a truck with other little kids. "Are you guys going to the orphanage too?" Cecilia asked. "Orphanage?" One little boy said. "They kidnapped us!" A girl said. "What?" Cecilia was shocked. She banged on the door. "Let me out! I Order you! Let me out!" "Shut up!" The man hit Cecilia in the face, making her fall back. She passed out.

Within an hour or two, she woken up in a cage, with other people. "W-where are we?" She asked. "Were at a circus." She looked behind her to see a small boy. "Whats your name?" She asked. "Oliver." He said. He had Blonde and brown hair. His Left eye was wrapped up in bloody bandages, his other was ocean blue color. "Why are we here if this is a circus? Are we going to see it?" "No... We are the circus. They take little kids like us and put us in danger so the people can see. Its horrible, My little sister died a few days ago from a stunt she had to do..." He put his head down on his lap. "W-what did they make her do?" "They made her fight two lions..."

He pointed his finger to a body just laying there. It was his sisters courpse. Cecilia couldnt beleive her eyes! She went the other way to puke but nothing came out. She was starving. "They will feed you soon..." A little girl said. she looked about two years tounger than Cecilia. "Today is feeding day so you should get something to eat. My name is Anna Marie" "Anna..." Oliver said. "You need your rest, Your up in an hour." "Yes sir."

Cecilia didnt know what to do but cry. The tears running down her face were steaming, for the place she was at was a frozen iceland. Then, She felt something on her. It was Oliver hugging her. She started to cry some more saying she wish she had a family. Oliver wispered in her ear saying, "Ill be your brother." She stoped crying and smiled a little, for which to be the last smile she would ever have.


	2. Circus Of Hell

When Cecilia was about 9 years old, Anna Marie Died... Oliver and Cecilia were so heartbroken... They were like a family. How she died was horrible. They hung her on a rope and poured acid on her face. She screamed so loud that it woke everyone up.

Cecilia and Oliver tried to open the cage to free her but, one of the ring master kept whipping them. They tried and tried to get out. The ring master got fed up and pulled Cecilia out of the cage and dragged her to the water bucket and started to drown her. She struggled and struggled to get out of the water but the ring master was too strong.

"Let her go!" Oliver said. "SHUT UP!" The ring master whipped him in the face and he fell to the ground. He continues to drown her. She struggled for a moment then stopped moving at all. He took her out of the water and drags her back to her cage where Oliver is.

Oliver rushed to where she is and started to do CPR on her. He tried and tried but nothing happened. He thought she was dead. But, he kept trying and trying. But, she didn't respond. She was dead and he knew it.

"Please no!" He cried. "You can't die! You just can't die! You were my little sister! You can't die!" He was hugging the lifeless body very tightly.

The ring master laughed at him. "Guess we have more food for the lions," Said the ring master as he laughed. Oliver quickly put Cecilia down, and before the ring master could shut the cage door, Oliver quickly pushed him away and started to punch him. Blood started to go everywhere with every hit Oliver did. "You killed the only thing that was my happiness!" Oliver said. He kept punching him and punching him. His hands were bloody, so was his face. All the other kids were looking at Oliver in fear.

When Oliver looked back, all the kids started to get scared. You could tell his senses were dull. His eyes could tell you. When he did come to his senses, he saw what he had done. He had killed that ring master, with his bare hands. He dragged the body to the lion cage, and shut the door. He didn't look back but he could hear the lion tearing the body apart.

He walked back to his cage like nothing happen. Or, he tried to act like nothing happen. It was written all over his face. When the main ring master came, he asked, "Where the hell is Louie?!" The kids were too scared to even talk. Then he yelled, "Answer me! Where the hell is Louie?!" One of the kids started to speak up. "H-he was in th-the lion cage." Oliver started to puke when he heard that. "Why the bloody hell are you puking for?" He said. He opened the cage and kicked Oliver in the face.

Oliver didn't even cry, he just fell on the floor and stayed there.


	3. My Beloved

"Wh-where am I?" Cecilia asked. "You're safe now." A strange man said. He hugged her. She pushed away. "Who are you?" She asked. He hugged her close and kissed her. "My name is Timothy." She backed away and started to blush. He smiled. "Why did you kiss me!?" She yelled. "The reason why I kissed you is because I love you." He said. "Love me? But you don't even know me!" He chuckled. "Oh, but I have known you since you and your brother were born." "Brother? I don't have a brother… I'm an orphan." He laughed and hugged her. "Oh, my dear beloved, but you do. I cannot tell you his name but you will soon see him soon."

He chuckled. "Well, you might be able to meet him if…" "If what?" She asked. "Well, you see, you are dead." She was shocked. "D-dead?!" He nodded. "Yes and the only way for you to live is to make a deal with me." He smiled with his blood red eyes. "Wh-what is the deal?" She asked. "The deal is that if you live, you will have to marry me when the time is right, and I will give you my demon powers if you are ever in danger." She backs away. "You're a demon?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have watched you since you were little making sure you were always safe in till this day came when we finally met."

"But I don't understand… why me? Why do you have to love me? All my life has been was misery and death…" She looked down and started to cry. He walked up to her and hugged her. "Even though your life is full of death, you have always been pure. You have been strong, even to the end of this life." He wiped her tears. She hugged him tightly. "Timothy… I have just met you but it felt like I known you since forever. It's like I have seen you before." "You have but in a different form. When you got kidnapped, you saw me. When your mother gave you to the old woman, you saw me. Everywhere you went, you saw me." She paused. "You, you can be different people? Is this one of the powers of being a demon?" "Yes, but you wouldn't be able to do it because you're not a true demon. But, you would be more demon than human."

Cecilia looked at Timothy. "If I make this deal and become alive again, I have to marry you? But why would I need to be alive if I'm already dead?" He smiled and played with her long black hair. "Your eyes are as blue as the night sky." He grabbed some of it and kissed it. "And it is soft also. Your skin is also pale like winter snow. Your lips…" He grabbed her chin and brought it up close to him. "They're as pure as your soul." He kissed her as he was saying it. She blushed. "I'll make the deal with you but, I have one question. Why do I need to live?"

He smiled. "Because there is something I need you to get something for me that I cannot get. Your brother has it but, his butler knows who I am. But he doesn't know you. He will know you are a demon but, he will also know that you are his master's twin sister. If you get that item for me, then you can die if you want and stay with me forever or, live in till you die. It is your choice." He took one of his gloves off and showed Cecilia his hand. It had a symbol on it. "This will protect you." The symbol started to glow. Then it disappeared and reappeared on Cecilia's hand.

"What is the thing that you need?" She asked while she looked at her hand. "Why is it so important? Who is my brother anyway?" He started to spin her around. "Those questions I cannot ask. You must answer them yourself. Your brother will look exactly like you, so it will be easier to spot him." He stopped and hugged her closely. His eyes started to glow. "Do you accept this deal?" She looked at the ground them looked back at him. "I accept."

He smiled then kissed her. "I love you, Cecilia Phantomhive." "What did you say?" She started to fade away and vanish. She started to yell. "Why did you say Phantomhive? Is that my last name? Is that how I will find my brother?" He smiled and waved as she faded. Her eyes and the symbol started to glow. "Hey! Answer me!" He laughed. "You're so cute when you're mad. I will see you soon when you get what I need."


	4. Meeting new people

She woke up in a, "familiar" enviroment. "Wh-where am I?" She asked herself. She looked at herself to see that she is wearing clothes for a boy and a hat that has most of her hair up. "I look like a boy.." She mumbled. She noticed that she was in an alley. She bit her thumb and started to walk out the alley. "Oliver..." She said. "I hope to see you again very soon." She walks to the sidewalk and notice that people were staring at her. _Why are they staring at me? _

As she looked behind her, something hits her, making her fall back. She closes her eyes rubbing her head. "What the hell was that..." She asked. She looks up to see a man with a suit on. 'Im sorry my lord.." He said. _My lord? What the hell is going on here?! _The man picks her up and jumps unlike any human. She squirms trying to get out of his grip. "G-get off me!" She yells. "What is my Lord? Is something the matter?" A dark orb comes around her. "I dont know who you are!" something happens making them explode and fall to the ground. She stands up quickly running from him. He looks at her shocked. "You are not... my lord? But.. You feel just like him..." He stands up and vanishes.

She continues to run not looking back, "I dont know who that was but I dont want to know!" She stopped. "Did... did he think I was my brother?!" She looked back to see no one was there. _Damn! I should have asked him when I had the chance! _She sighed and continued to run the opposite direction. This image kept popping up in her head. It was that kiss. She shook her head trying to get it out but it didnt help.

She found an empty wooden box big enough for her to sleep in. "Good.." She said. "Now all I need is a blan-" She paused as she saw a little girl, about 8 years old. "Mi-miss?" She asked. She bent down to her height to see what she had wanted. "Yes?" She coughed a little then trying to speak, "C-could Yo-you share that box, please?" She was holding a teddy bear. Cecilia rubbed the little girls head, "You can have it... I will find you a blanket or rag." The little girl's face brighten up. "Thank you miss!" She ran inside the box and lied down. she put her thumb in her mouth and started to sleep. Cecilia walked off and tried to find a blanket.

It started to become dark and still no blanket. She sighs, "I need to head back.." She turned to a corner getting ran over by a rolling cart. "What the hell?!" She yelled. A shadowed started to walk up to her. "Ceil?" The shadowed said. She sits up to see someone in red.


End file.
